The reason
by Kassiwos
Summary: En un momento de paz, un supuesto atentado ocurre, pero la razon de este es un enigma, los sobrevivientes son muchos pero los muertos son aun mas... esta vez no se trata solo de un dinero, o tierras si no del el especimen humano perfecto


Se dice que no siempre lo bueno es bueno, ni lo malo es malo; hoy hace tres dias estallaron una bomba aqui en londres, luego le siguio rusia atacando nueva york e inglaterra atacando seatle, USA devolvio su ataque a moscú y china se metio, corea se puso a la defensiva y ayudo a rusia junto con china0 pero japon se alio con USA o eso dijieron en la radio de mi celylar antes de que se apagara la luz y ahora todos estan muertos. Mi sueño fue conocer Londres, liverpool y escocia, pero que arrepentida estoy, perdi todo, solo me quedan cosas materiales, soy horrible.

Sabia que el mundo se acabaria hace dos años pero nunca pense que eso fuera un primer aviso.

Estoy atrapada en el hotel a cinco calles de famoso "london eye" del cual solo quedan unas cuantas cupulas. Es una suerte que aun tenga comida en el pequeño frigo bar que hay aqui, cada dia es igual, despierto abro el libro que esta en el piso, me acuesto en el piso y duermo. Me asomo por la ventana unas tres veces por hora probablemente saltaria por ahi y escaparia si no fuera porque mi habitacion esta en un septimo piso.

Temo por mi vida, los cadaveres de mi familia esta al lado de todo lo que cayo basura, fierros, paredes; estoy perdiendo la fe en todo lo que pueda pasar proximante empiezo a delirar acerca de esto ahora h  
asta las ratas me hablan, habia visto un anime hace unos años de un chico llamado nezumi que es español es rato recuerdo que dije que me conseguiria uno igual a el.

Hoy es lunes, se supone que debería de haber llegado al aeropuerto con mis millones de fotos de el big ben, pero ni eso probablemente este monumento ya ni exista.  
Ya es hora de chocar sí hay alguna señal de vida, hoy me quedaré todo el día aquí a ver que sucede.

Han pasado 20 minutos desde que me quedé aquí sentada en fin creo que…. espera un momento, antes de que pudiera hacer nada algo golpeó mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos tengo una jaqueca horrible, espera eso que veo son unos converse con la unión jack? -my lady, are you fine- una voz masculina me cuestionó, es increíble que haya otro superviviente enfrente mío  
-I'm have headache but… I'm fine- es incredible que pudiera responderle en inglés, el dolor es demasiado fuerte.

-señorita yo hablo algo de español, tú no eres de aquí? Cierto?-

Es increíble realmente su español no es tan malo o eso quiero creer  
-Estoy bien, gracias por el esfuerzo quién eres?-  
Hasta ahora sólo había visto sus pies o mejor dicho sus tenis me dolía horrible la cabeza pero prefiero aparentar lo contrario siempre lo he hecho.  
-No es nada, cual es su nombre?-

-my name is Julie, my friends call me Juu, and you?-  
A veces me sorprendo se lo que puedo hacer, pero el esfuerzo que hace es grande quiero suponer.  
-Hola mi amiga Juu! Mi nombre es Daniel, ahora mismo saldremos de aquí-

Por mi mente pasó la ligera idea de no querer ir con el, pero a la veces quería sobrevivir para ver aquella utopía que las potencias quería crear, pero antes de no decir nada todo se volvió negro.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me desmaye o eso quiero pensar que pasó a no ser que me hayan sedado

-Has podido volver?-

Podido? Acaso esa palabra existe? Mi cabeza me da vueltas! Sólo asenti y levante mi rostro mirando a quién me hablaba, era un joven con ciertos rasgos que nunca en vida creí poder ver, era envidiablemente más alto que yo, tenía el cabello blanco atado a una coleta, tenía unos ojos verdes y no se probablemente era un tío de los que probablemente mis amigas de antes se enamorarian, debo decir que me sentí ligeramente atraía hacia el, pero siempre lo hago es como una desesperación por la atención es difícil de explicar a veces ni siquiera yo me entiendo.  
Desperté algo mareada en una habitación o más bien era algo así como un almacén puesto que no existía ventana alguna por la que entrara luz, un foco era lo unico que iluminaba aquella habitación, me tomé la cabeza sentía que estaba despertando de una cruda.

-Es creó, me duele horrible la cabeza- respondi algo mareada, tenia una venda en la cabeza.

-Tranquila- Daniel posó una mano en mi hombro -Por ahora estamos a salvo-

-ya déjala Daniel, capaz y que por las impresiones se vuelva a desmayar- Alego un voz ajena que vino detrás de el sofá rojo donde estaba recostada, se acercó debo decir demasiado porque nuestras frentes toparon, tenía unos hermosos ojos grises y cabello negro.

-my little lady, are you fine?-  
Me tomé unos segundos antes de responder, me ponía nerviosa el hecho de que estuviéramos tan cerca y me mirará directamente así que susurre la obvia respuesta.

-…ye-es…-  
El sonrio y acarició mi mejilla y se levanto, me senté y sentí como toda la sangre subía a mi rostro, me puse sería y lo mire se había sentado junto a mi, me miro y tomo mis tobillos, y como sí fuera discapacitada empezó q revisarlos -Que estas haciendo? Am… me podrías decir tú nombre?- alege pero casi inmediatamente me arrepentí de mis palabras puesto que hace rato me había hablado en inglés.

El siguió revisando mis tobillo como sí fuera un nuevo descubrimiento -sorry little lady, I can't put my name, but what is your name little lady?-

Una mueca apareció en mi rostro, como que no me podía dar su nombre pero quería el mío  
-well, and so I don't say my name before know your name- ahora el fue el que hizo la mueca de molestia, Daniel miraba todo desde lejos pero no hacia nada, cuando mire a verlo ya no estaba, volví la vista a el tipo de ojos grises, se podía ver el enojo en sus pupilas, tomo mi menton con una mano y con la otra tomo mi mano.

-Mira little lady, me debes la vida así que merezco saber tú nombre o sí no yo mismo te daré de comida a las cosas que están afuera- dijo en tono serio, trate de safarme de su agarre pero era muy firme. -Entonces porque no simplemente me dejas de llamar "little lady" no soy una niña-  
-para mi sí lo eres, dime tú nombre ahora-  
Lo mire un momento directamente a los ojos, yo siempre fui alguien terca así que me encantaba ganar y está no iba a ser la esepcion

-Bien tú lo quisiste así-  
Me soltó y se levanto ese era el momento perfecto para salir corriendo pero al tratar de levantarme mi cabeza chocó contra el piso de madera, el de ojos grises me tomo de la cintura y me cargo como una de esas princesas, nos fuimos alejando de aquel sillón, yo no podía hacer nada, aún no podía creer que no pudiese caminar que era me había pasado, salimos de la habitación y llegamos a una especie de pasillo pero en el techo había unas rejillas que dejaban ver un poco de la ciudad o lo que quedaba de ella pues sólo se podían ver los escombros, abrió otra puerta, entramos a otro pasillo habían varias puertas una escalera de caracol avanzamos hacia está subimos hasta llegar a un torre y salimos por el balcón, cerré los ojos, sabía que después del atentado probablemente Londres había quedado bajo el agua, pero mi sorpesa no fue precisamente esa, un fila inmensa de gente se podría decir que todos eran iguales, rubios y ojos azules y verdes estaban en una fila y en otras había gentes diferentes, se podría decir castaños, pelirojos, de diferentes colores, era una especie de selección puesto que había un barrera en forma de T que divida las filas en una la gente rubia acordaba un gran barco y en la otra la pila de gente muerta era enorme, era horrible ver como todos esos cadáveres eran quemados ahí mismo, la peste se sentía desde donde estábamos; quería llorar o no se, abraze a el que me acompañana y empecé a llorar, bajamos de aquella torre y volvimos al cuarto de antes, me dejó en el sillón y se sentó en el piso junto a mi -Ahora me dirás tú nombre?- limpie mis lágrimas y lo mire de frente, -Me llamó Julie pero mís amigos.. me llamaban Juu- El sonrio y pasó su mano por mi rejilla donde estaban mis lágrimas -Julie un nombre hermoso, lamento lo de antes mi querida señorita, mi nombre es Scott-

* * *

**Un proyecto autonomo que estoy haciendo~ espero que les guste es mi punto de vista de lo que pasaria en el fin de mundo o mejor dicho de "la era"**

**Si lo leyeron muchas gracias espero y me digan que les parecio! **

**arigato~**


End file.
